Chambers of Xeric
The Chambers of Xeric is a large cave system underneath Mount Quidamortem, built by Xeric. It serves as the first raid. Location The Chambers of Xeric are located on Mount Quidamortem, which can be quickly accessed via the mine cart system with the Lovakengj House. This will require the player to bring a minecart control scroll from Miriam and bring it to Stuliette on the mountain. Doing so requires the player to have earned 65% favour with the Lovakengj House. Otherwise, players will need to head to the Shayziens' Wall and make their way west to Mount Quidamortem; be wary of aggressive lizardmen, brutes, and shamans. For those arriving there without the mine cart system, speak to the Mountain Guide (who is located on the mountain next to Gnosi, Historian Duffy, and the Natural Historian) before leaving; doing so will establish a two-way transportation system between the mountain and the Shayziens' Wall. Once players receive an ancient tablet as a reward from the Chambers of Xeric, they are able to use it on Xeric's talisman to instantly teleport to the mountain. Mechanics The Chambers of Xeric uses a unique party finding system to help determine how strong the team is. This will affect the strength of the monsters and bosses, in addition to the requirements needed in the skilling rooms. Players can bring their own supplies in (tools not needed), but will need to utilise the chambers' resources in order to defeat the increasingly strong bosses. To start the raid, the leader must create a team. This "team" is the leader's Clan Chat; which other players may join by manually typing in the clan chat's name or by requesting to join the chat. Once everyone is ready, the leader should enter the chambers, where a starting room is located. The raid officially starts once the leader confirms that everyone is here; when that happens, all the mechanics will be calculated and no one may join the instance if they were not in by the time the raid started. If the leader leaves by any means, the next leader will be whoever has the ability to kick players from the Clan Chat; if no suitable rank is found, everyone is thrown out of the instance. There are multiple demi-bosses/resource/puzzle rooms, and a final boss in every raid. There are three floors in each raid; the final floor is always the same, housing the final boss. At the end of the first and second floors is an energy well that fully replenishes the players' energy when interacted with. Communication and teamwork is needed for players to defeat the bosses and complete the raid. Crab Puzzle In this chamber are several Jewelled Crabs which cannot be killed by conventional combat. The main purpose of these crabs is to reflect orbs that the carved sculpture nearby emits. Getting hit by the orb will deal heavy damage onto the player that blocked its path. Your goal is to turn the five coloured crystals on the ground white. The crystals on the crabs can be attacked to change colour; red for melee, blue for magic, and ranged for green. The white orb you see must be reflected off the crabs in the room to hit the crystals. Every time the light orb bounces off of the NPC, it changes colour. You may need up to 3 "bounces" or "reflects" to pass to hit every crystal. You must hit it with an opposite colored ball of energy (white for the black crystal, blue for the yellow crystal, green for the magenta crystal, and red for the cyan crystal). Once all crystals are turned white, all the crabs die, and the large crystal blocking the door into deeper dungeons disappears. This puzzle can be done during a solo raid by using a hammer on the crabs to stun them in place. It is best advised to stun all but three crabs on the far side of the room away from you. Ice Demon An ice demon is blocking the way further into the cavern. It cannot be attacked immediately, due to the cold protecting it. It must be warmed up to force it out of its spot. There are four braziers surrounding the demon, and up to four unattackable icefiends (one for each player) that will try to extinguish any flames set by the team. Trees are nearby to cut down for saplings, which are used to light the torches. It is advised to stockpile a large amount of saplings before lighting the braziers, as the demon gets colder if no torches are lit. Once the ice demon is forced from its spot, the icefiends disappear. The demon attacks with a weak ice spell. Lizardman Shamans A small room filled with two to four lizardman shamans (dependent on party size) are in the room, with several spawns blocking the way. They share the same mechanics as the shamans outside. The strength of the shamans is also dependent on the party size. Dark Altar Room In this room, there is a varying amount of Skeletal Mystics left behind to perform sacrifices for the dark altar. The mages attack with magic from distance (which can hit through prayers) and with melee if you get in melee range. When in melee range, the mystics will take notice of overhead prayers and fight back accordingly. Kill all the mages before proceeding. The strength of the mages is dependent on the party size. Creature Keeper A corrupted scavenger must be fed cave worms, which can be found opening the many chests in the room. Players can search the creature keeper to obtain his journal. Deathly Room A group of deathly rangers and mages are in the room, with a tightrope inbetween the two groups. A lodestone must be grabbed from the other side. Guardians Two Guardian statues are guarding a passageway deeper into the chambers. The statues must be destroyed, and can only be harmed through pickaxes; all other sources of damage will not count. The guardians attack with melee and can occasionally stomp the ground, dealing moderate to heavy damage in a 3x3 area. When the guardian dies, it will drop various seeds. Due to the guardians' stomping attack, it is highly recommended to flinch them to reduce the amount of damage taken. The strengths of the guardian is dependent on the party size. Guardians will both drop some of each type of seed on death. Saradomin godsword special and Blood spells do heal you when used on the Guardians. Resources The Chambers of Xeric have various resources which appear based on the team's skill levels. Scavenger runts and scavenger beasts can be found around the dungeon, mainly in the "bends" of the path (with the pillars). They drop herblore secondaries, cave worms, and various tools needed for both skilling and completing puzzles. Resources dropped on the floor will remain for 30 minutes before they disappear. If the player dies in the Chambers, they will drop all raid-only items upon death; for example, if the player died with 10 Xeric's aid (+), those potions are dropped immediately upon dying. Other items that can be found, such as a hammer, will not be dropped upon death. Food All these cooking resources require the same level for hunting or fishing them. Fishing within the chambers require a fishing rod and cave worms, both of which can be obtained from scavengers. Within resource rooms, there may be multiple fishing spots players can cast their rod in. Some of these spots may house a cave snake; if a player fishes in a spot with a snake hiding in it, it will appear and steal one of the player's fish. If the player has no food, the snake will hit them for some damage instead. Fishing Hunter Farming Seeds can be obtained from the guardian statues and by raking the weeds near the entrance to the next level. The higher Farming level a player has, the more herbs they will produce per seed. The seeds take roughly thirty seconds to grow. Herblore Potions can be occasionally dropped by the bosses, though this should not be relied on to obtain them. Scavenger runts and beasts drop herblore secondaries. There are three types of potions a player can make, depending on their herblore level. To create potions in the chambers, a gourd must be collected from the nearby gourd tree, then filled with water from the nearby water spout. Gourds automatically break upon the last dose of the potion being used. Weak potions Standard potions Standard potions have the effects of their super variants outside (e.g the Overload is exactly the same as the one in Nightmare Zone). Strong potions Storage units Storage units are built from mallignum root planks, obtained as drops from scavengers. A hammer is required in building storage units, with the dragon warhammer being a suitable substitute. Every participant can access the storage unit, being able to deposit and withdraw from any storage unit found within the Chambers. Players can store items obtained from the Chambers as well as personal items, with the capacity dependent on the type of storage unit built. Building higher tier storage units require upgrading existing storage units. Players who leave the Chambers with their personal items still stored in the storage units can retreive them from the private storage unit next to the bank chest on the Mountain. The private storage unit must be emptied before players re-enter the Chambers of Xeric. Bosses *Tekton *Vespula *Vanguard *Ice Demon *Muttadiles *Vasa Nistirio *Great olm (final boss) Rewards Player rewards are based on "participation" points. The more points the player receives, they will get better rewards and an increased drop rate for the items listed below. The more a player dies in the raid, the less points they obtain, which results in lower valued rewards. The highest total points in a raid is around 30,000 (so far)—this has been used to find upper limit drop totals. The value of the items received is roughly 8 multiplied by the amount of points that player got through the raids. For example, say a player got 25,000 points and received a ranarr weed drop, and an uncut ruby drop, they would get 25,000*8 coins worth of ranarr weed and uncut ruby. That works out to be 30 ranarr weeds and 88 uncut rubies. This has not been proven, but has been inferred by looking at the value of drops and the points received. Unique drop table Upon the Great olm's death, if a unique reward item is given, it will be announced in the game chat. Otherwise, no unique drops are obtained. More than one unique item can be found per raid with a maximum of one item per participant. |} Runes and Ammunition |} Herbs and Seeds |} Ores and Gems |} Materials |} Category:Dungeons Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content